The number of people for whom health condition monitoring is relevant is significantly rising, and problems associated with this rise include non-adherence to a healthcare regimen. Non-adherence to medication regimens alone costs the U.S. hundreds of billions of dollars each year; however, conventional methods of targeting non-adherence have primarily focused on: intermittent and manual patient check-ins (e.g., in-person check-ins, etc.), education of patients in a non-personalized manner, and analyses of patient adherence at the administrative level. These methods of targeting non-adherence have been largely ineffective at addressing the issue of patient engagement in an effective and personalized manner, as well as promoting adherence to a given regimen, and require additional significant financial and time expenditures. In particular, systems for engaging patients in a manner that accounts for patient personality, patient demographics, and other individual patient features are substantially deficient.
There is thus a need in the field of healthcare to create a new and useful method and system for patient engagement. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.